Large diameter polymeric pipe can be manufactured in lengths which can weigh over ten thousand pounds. These heavy pipe lengths can be packaged into bundles for shipping. In order to package heavy lengths of pipe into bundles, a mechanism is needed to transfer the heavy lengths of pipe to a bundling cart. One such mechanism involves hoisting the heavy length of pipe with straps and using a crane to transfer the hoisted heavy lengths of pipe to the bundling cart. During transfer, the heavy lengths of pipe can swing and bend, creating both personnel-safety issues and damage to the heavy lengths of pipe.